Safety In Your Arms
by StuckonDegrassi145
Summary: Clare and Eli spend the day together. Full of kisses, horror movies, and an embarrassing CeCe. ONE SHOT.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.

Description: Clare and Eli have been dating for a while and they finally say I love you. Post Umbrella, Pre- Drop the World

Clare opened her eyes slowly to the ringing of her phone placed on her nightstand. "Hello?" she answered groggily

"Hey Edwards. Did I wake you?" he chuckled at her lasting yawning.

"Yeah, but that's ok. What's new?" she spoke shaking away her yawning feeling.

"Well, Bullfrog and CeCe went out of town to visit friends for the day, I was thinking you could come over and we could have a day to ourselves."

Clare gulped audibly, "Alone?"

Eli chuckled at her nervousness, "I think it's the only way. Don't worry; I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. He halted "Unless you plan on forcing me."

She could practically hear the smirk in his voice and giggled, "Oh hush. I'd love to come over. I'll be there soon."

"Bye, Blue Eyes." He ended.

Clare smiled and clutched her phone happily. She swung her feet over the side of her bed and ruffled her now limp curls before her feet hit the frigid floor beneath her. She slowly made her way to the shower and felt herself come back to life as the water washed over her.

She stepped out of the shower and looked at the clock flashing 11:30 brightly. She speed walked over to her dresser finally settling on multicolored floral dress with a sweetheart neckline, a thin white cardigan and peach flats.

She let her curls dry naturally and walked down the stairs to see Eli sitting on the couch looking around. "How did you even get in here?" she asked confusedly

"Your door was unlocked." He shrugged. "You should really lock that any psycho can just walk in here."

"Oh, like you?" She smirked, his presence obviously rubbing off on her.

He behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, "You're going to regret that, Edwards." He warned with a devious smile on his face.

She raised an eyebrow and stuck her tongue out at him and shrieked as she felt his fingers tickle all over her body.

"Say you're sorry!" he playfully yelled over her loud shrieks and giggles still tickling her.

"O-o-k! I-I'm so-rry!" she hiccupped

He immediately pulled his hands away and his traditional smirk was plastered across his face. He looked over at Clare who was out of breath and hiccupping.

"You're adorable." He grinned. He headed towards the door and swung it back and did the same for the car door, "Shall we?"

"And they say chivalry is dead." She smiled her hiccups finally ceasing.

She turned to him and smiled at he got in Morty. As he turned the key The Dead Hand began to blast out of the speakers making her flinch.

"Sorry." He grinned apologetically and he placed his hand on her knee as they progressed through the streets of Toronto.

They pulled into the driveway of the Goldsworthy house and stepped inside.

Eli picked up a smile note on the side of the end table and rolled his eyes, "Look CeCe left us a note." He spoke showing it to Clare who was already seated at the couch.

"What does it say?" she questioned.

He cleared his throat and began to mimic Cece's voice

"Baby Boy,

We will be back soon we just went to visit Frank and Mimi. If Clare comes over, you treat her right or I quote in Bullfrogs words, "I will be forced to kick your ass." Don't mind him but treat our Baby Girl right. Have a good time and just in case there's protection under the bathroom sink!"

Love,

CeCe and Bullfrog."

Clare blushed hardly at the end of their letter and avoided eye contact with Eli until her face returned to its normal porcelain color.

"I think they like you better than me!" he exclaimed.

"I think they do." She smiled at their protectiveness over her .

"Well you are pretty likeable." He smirked bending down to place a tender kiss on her lips and lingering there before finally settling down next to her on the couch.

Clare's eyes fluttered open happily and she turned to Eli, "So, what do you want to do?" she smiled sweetly

"Well, I was thinking that we could watch this." He raised his eyebrows pulling SAW 1 and 2 from behind his back.

"You know I don't like scary movies! I end up in your lap for half the movie!" she yelped

"Exactly." He smirked earning a slap in the arm from Clare, "Kidding! Don't worry Clare." He assured her kissing her on the top of the head.

"Ok…" she said timidly as he headed towards the DVD player. He plopped down next to her and wrap his arms safely around her as the movie started.

Clare leaned into his chest and closed her eyes every time she saw something that was way too much for her liking.

Eli looked down at the scared girl curled into him and he bent over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She smiled and turned her eyes back to the screen feeling safer with Eli there.

As the movies ended Eli rubbed her arm gently and she looked up at him, "See that wasn't so bad." He grinned.

Clare rolled her eyes at him and laughed, "Sure they weren't." she said sarcastically

Eli chuckled at his girlfriend's sarcasm, "I told you I'd keep you safe." He added.

"And you did." She smiled widely leaning up to peck him on the lips.

They heard the door slam open and Clare screamed the flashbacks of the scary movie ran through her head and she clutched on to Eli.

The lights flickered on to see a bewildered CeCe and Bullfrog stumble in, "What? What's wrong? What did you to Clare?" they roared.

"Nothing! Everything's fine." Eli reassured

CeCe looked up at the SAW title sequence that was playing on the TV, "Don't scary movies freak Clare out? The poor thing ends up clutching on to you for dear life every time we play one!" she stated patting Clare on the back gently as she walked by.

Bullfrog chucked lowly and elbowed Eli, "Good plan." Eli smiled at his father and placed his arm around Clare again.

"Ok, it was nice seeing you both." He urged pushing them out the room.

"Ok but!" Cece attempted but was pulled up the stairs by Bullfrog, "Have a good time kids! NO MORE SCARY MOVIES ELI!" she called out from upstairs

Clare giggled and turned to him, "I love you, Eli."

Eli genuinely smiled a huge smile at her, "I love you too, Clare."

**So, what did you think? I felt like writing another short one shot different from Geek to Chic. So If you liked this please review I love them and do the same for my others! Also please when I said 10 reviews and I'll write the next chapter I meant from different people, not the same person. Other than that any comments suggestions or questions, let me know! **

**Xoxo-**

**For-realzies (formerly StuckonDegrassi145) **


End file.
